robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
MeepCity bootleg
After what I witnessed... I can't look at MeepCity the same ever, ever again. Despite MeepCity being on the front page all the time, I searched it up in the games category. I also wanted to see other copies or rip-offs of it. Most of them just said "MeepCity" in caps like 5 times, and had only a 2% positive rating. Something did catch my eye, though... I spotted a game with a blank thumbnail, and it said "MeepCity bootleg". I clicked on the game, and it had 2 favorites, 0 likes, 1 dislike, and 32 visits. As I played the game, I was teleported to the waiting room as usual when the game was first released, everything was normal so far. But knowing that there were no players, it teleported me to the actual game. Things get very, very off at this point... the normal welcoming message that pops up has inverted colors, and there's a picture of a meep but its eyes are pitch black with red pupils. I was, kinda skeptical of this at first. Me being an idiot at the time, I continued. There was extremely thick black fog, dark ambient music, and the sky were red. Along with the ponds used for fishing being ponds of blood. Plus, I heard the very faint crying of a little girl echo through the ambient. I used one of the ponds of blood to fish. Instead of actual fish coming up, they were either intestine or just decaying fish. I didn't feel so good looking at this... Soon, when I went to get a meep to see what happened, the woman NPC at the desk, had pale, decaying, peeling skin with no eyes. When you went up to her, she would instantly give you a meep, in a deep, deep, manly voice, she would say "JUST TAKE THIS DISGUSTING CREATURE AND GET OUT OF HERE!". But the meep was black, with hyper-realistic, bloodshot eyes, almost like the eyes from the Spongebob bootleg face, but a bit worse, the thing never blinked, but it would occasionally spit on my character. The school consisted of dead bodies lying in their own pool of blood. I checked the area for houses, there was dry grass, and the houses looked abandoned, with very faint music, horror themed. Some houses were even on the ground with what looked like dead maggots on them, along with some dead animals, such as a skunk, raccoon, or birds. The baseplate randomly for a frame got covered in blood. Then I got kicked from the server with some code on the notification. I tried to move my character but every time I did, the game and audio would get more distorted, the audio being pitched down, and the games colors and glitchiness being affected. I noticed I couldn't exit the game, I tried CTRL+ALT+DEL, and that seemed to work. Kinda. It took me to the task manager but only a small highlight of the window popped up, I got frustrated and turned the power off to my PC. I rebooted it, only to have 5 seconds of the distorted music play, then shut off. Roblox was normal after... But... I honestly have to say about this bootleg... I was scared out of my mind. Who's idea was this? Why would someone make such a twisted "game"? This leaves more questions than answers. I would've taken screenshots, but I never thought of it at the time, plus, I was too scared to even think about it. Category:Games Category: